


Where They Belong

by TheLadyJ



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Student Tony, Teacher Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyJ/pseuds/TheLadyJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony Stark was a pain in the ass, all of the teacher thought so. Not one of them could stand to be in the same room as him. He was 17, a smart ass little prick that enjoyed making the teachers look stupid. It had been his goal from the start to make sure every teacher knew that he was smarter than them. It was no easy feat, not killing Tony Stark.<br/>The students didn't much care for him either, he loved to show off. Rub it in their faces that he was richer, smarter, better looking...Steve shook his head, he had not meant to think that."</p>
<p>Steve learns just how much an opinion about someone can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where They Belong

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you all enjoy this story. this story wasn't Beta's so if there are any really horrid, mistakes let me know.

Where They Belong By Jaspers Dark Angel

 

Tony Stark was a pain in the ass, all of the teacher thought so. Not one of them could stand to be in the same room as him. He was 17, a smart ass little prick that enjoyed making the teachers look stupid. It had been his goal from the start to make sure every teacher knew that he was smarter than them. It was no easy feat, not killing Tony Stark.

  
The students didn't much care for him either, he loved to show off. Rub it in their faces that he was richer, smarter, better looking...Steve shook his head, he had not meant to think that.

  
Steve had been so grateful, to the point of thanking every single deity he knew of, when he had gotten his new class roster for the year and had found that Tony Stark was NOT in any of his classes. Steve had practically jumped for joy and let out a deep heavy sigh he had not really known he was holding in.

  
Steve was patient with Tony, never truly showing his dislike for the kid. But, it had been difficult. Steve could sometimes see good sides to the kid, after all, Tony was just a kid, something he had had to remind himself of often, especially when the desire to wrap his fingers around the pompous ass’ neck and choke him out had arisen. Who knew, he could maybe grow to be a really good young man, Steve had though, on a rare occasion, when he’d seen Tony defend Miss Potts, or help out Mr. Rhodey with a difficult subject. They were the only two people that could stand him.

  
It was Steve's patience that landed him the unfortunate job of Tony’s teacher counselor. He felt sorry for the boy, he really did, but he didn't want to have to be the one to help fix the boy. He was damaged, and Steve didn't think that he was the right person to repair a 17 teen year old. Steve had his own problems, ones he had been unsuccessful in fixing, he didn’t want to have to fix two people. He wanted to go home, he was mourning his own loss right now, he couldn't deal with a pain in the ass. He had known the break up was coming, but he had gotten a real shock when he had come home the day before to find that Phil had packed up his stuff and left.

  
Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn’t want to think about the break up, it had not been a pretty one. He had figured out recently that Phil wasn't being faithful in the relationship, some guy named Clint, had been keeping Phil company when Steve was away on missions for the Army. He was happy Phil was gone truth be told, but that didn’t make the emptiness feel any better.

  
A knock on the door of his office, took him away from his maudlin thoughts. “Come in,” He said, his voice cracking. Tony walked through the door, tie askew, white button up wrinkled and undone a few lower then was dress code, half tucked into his pants and half hang out. brown hair dirty and unkempt, Tony looked rumpled.

  
“Please take the sunglasses off Mr. Stark,” Steve sighed. He knew what the boys eyes would look like, but it still shocked him to see. When Tony was on his game, the kid was well dress, put together and flashy. His hazel eyes gleaming with mischief or knowledge, but today those eyes were red rimmed and circled in black. Remnants of a fight, the very reason he had been sent to see Steve.

  
“Please take a seat, Mr. Stark. I'm sure you know why you are here.” Tony dropped his bag and plopped down in the chair Steve had offered.

  
“So Tony, how should I handle you?” Steve asked.

  
“You can handle me however you want, Mr Rogers, so long as you lock that door and have lube with you.” Tony smirked. Steve sighed again, he should have known he would get a response like that. Tony was crude and crass and a flirt. He had for the most part given up flirting with the teachers, most of them ended up sending him to detention for his inappropriate behavior. However, no matter how often Steve sent him out of the class for the way he spoke to him, Tony never relented. Part of Steve wondered just how much bravado it was. Something about the way Tony treated Steve told him the boy may actually hold a small torch for his teacher. But this was a bad line of thought, it would no doubt get steve in trouble. Because try as he might, he could not deny that as much of a pain in that ass as Tony Stark was, he was not in fact a beautiful specimen of mankind.

  
“Tony please take this serious.” Steve said, a bit breathless, he was really trying to shake the thoughts out of his head but it was not working.

  
“I'm am serious, Cap,” he said, using a nickname few knew about, because Steve didn't broadcast his time in the army, but Tony Stark knew, Tony Stark knew everything. “I would gladly let you bend me over your desk Mr. Rogers.” Tony said, that smirk back on his face. Steve closed his eyes, not just wishing Tony would just up but willing his cock to not respond to the taunting of a 17 year old. Why did he get stuck dealing with Tony. The cosmos must really hate him.

  
“Detention, Mr. Stark.” Steve said, his voice strong and commanding, more strong then he truly felt at that moment. “We are here to talk about the fight you got in, with Mr. Odinson. Not discuss things that should not ever be discussed between a student and a teacher.”

  
“Too bad,” Tony muttered, “I Bet you're a great fuck.” Steve felt his ears heat up, but he ignored the comment. He was not going to let Tony get to him. He had willed away the erection and he would will away the blush.

  
“How are things...At home?” Steve asked, expecting a snide, short, smart ass remark, he was not shocked to hear “fine” but he had been extremely worried by the ridgedness in Tony's posture at having his home life brought up. Steve knew that he was on his own. His parents had recently passed away in a car accident. Steve believed that to be the reason for Tony’s sudden self destructive behavior. Really Steve was at a loss for what to do, he had never dealt with a kid like Tony. Tony didn’t want his help either based on the way the boy spoke and his posture in the chair.

  
“Ok well... if you need to talk, my door is always open,” Steve said. Dismissing Tony.

**

a few days later, found Steve in almost the same situation as before. Tony on one side of his desk, bruises on his face and holding his arm to his chest. The fight Tony had picked had not gone in his favor. Steve this time sat next to Tony, looking into the one good eye of the kid that plagued his life.

  
“What happened this time?” Steve asked.

  
“Not like you care,” Tony snapped. “No one cares.” Tony started to stand, but Steve stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

  
“I do care,” He said. “You're a pain in the ass Tony, but I don't like seeing you hurt like this.”

  
“Gee thanks Cap,” Tony said, placing a hand over his heart, “You really know how to make a guy swoon.” Steve rolled his eyes and decided to take a different tact with Tony. One that would probably get him in serious trouble if the school directors ever found out, but Steve was past the point of caring, so instead of giving detention for Tony’s endless flirting, Steve stepped down to his level.

  
“Please, if I was trying to make you swoon, you'd know it.” Steve said, causing Tony to falter in his ramblings. The look of total shock on his face was priceless and made Steve glow just a bit. Tony Stark at a loss for words was positively fabulous. In his stunned silence Steve was able to force the boy back into the chair.

  
“Now, explain to me, why the schools brightest mind has decided to allow his head to be used as a punching bag for the jocks.”

 

**  
Tony never explained why he was getting into fights, but Steve knew. He had lost his parents at a young age as well. He had known what it was like to be left, all alone, with no one in the world to care about you. He had caused many fights in his younger years, many of them he had come away the loser of. It was through that knowledge that Steve was able to accept Tony and see past the snark and all the pain, to the young man that Tony Stark really was.

On his own, in a big world, Tony Stark was scared. Not because he wasn't capable of handling the world around him, but because he was alone. He truly had no one to look out for him. His parents were dead, he had not, thankfully, been award to the state, because he did have a godfather, somewhere, that had allowed Tony to emancipate as soon as he had been able to.

  
Steve had taken it upon himself to look after Tony most of the time. The boy had been better for it too, the fights stopped soon after their second meeting and the behavior of the boy had improved significantly towards his other classmates and Teachers. Steve didn’t really know why Tony had changed so drastically but he liked the new Tony Stark. He really liked him. It had become increasingly hard to deny just how much he like the boy. Tony continued to flirt with Steve, but Steve had stopped caring. He hardly even reprimanded him anymore only when he did it around other students or teachers, but as he didn’t have Tony in a class it wasn’t often. However in their guidance sessions, it had just become normal. Tony had taken to hiding in Steve's office during lunch, believing he enjoyed the silence as Steve drew or graded papers. Tony would always bring some quantum physics books or some study material way more advanced than anything you would find in any local high school. But the lunch routine was simple and easy.

  
It had amazed Steve just how easy he found being around Tony to be. It was a dangerous slope Steve was on, and he was scared, because he knew he was sliding down it. The dark haired stubborn, cocky, loudly outspoken smart ass had somehow found a place in Steve's heart. A place no student ever belong.

  
**

Two weeks before graduation, found Steve anxious and frigidity. He never fidgeted, he typically had nerves of steel, but he found that when dealing with Tony Stark things were rarely normal. He had been trying to keep his distance with the kid, but Tony Stark wasn't a kid anymore. He had turned 18 a few days early. And oh god how Steve had wanted to reach over and pull Tony into a searing kiss, to wish him a happy birthday and to thank the gods above that he was legal. To feel that warm body pressed up against his, memorize the planes of his body. To feel the muscles move under his hands and to thread his fingers through that soft mop of dark brown hair. It had been that day of all days when Steve had realized just how fucked he was. He had fallen for a student.

  
Steve wished the wall his forehead was leaning on would swallow him up so that he could ignore everything that was going on in his head. If he could just avoid the boy till graduation everything would be fine! Tony would go to college in the fall and he would never have to think about what never could be. He wouldn’t have to worry about losing his job or the fact that he was twice the kids age. But it would not be easy when every time he closed his eyes, Tony was the imagine he saw. Hazel eyes, plump soft pink lips, strong angular jaw line, all flickered to life behind his eyes. 

The door to his office opened and as he turned around to see who had entered, he knew the world hated him. His blue eyes met brown and he wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Tony standing there. Unfortunately the raging hard on he hadn’t realized he was sporting, was also standing there, impossible to hide.

  
“Something I can help you with?” Tony asked, all traces of his typical smirk gone. Steve didn't answer, he didn't know what to say. He'd been fighting the attraction for so long, he felt like exploding. He never really got the chance, to say anything. His office door was shut and locked within seconds of the dark haired boy coming in.

  
“Cap?” Tony said again.

  
“Go away Tony, you shouldn't be in here.” Steve croaked out as Tony reached his hand around Steve’s neck and forced his head to turn slightly.

  
“I'm not going anywhere Steve,” Tony's voice was smooth and softer than normal as his fingers brushed against Steve’s cock. Steve wanted to stop it, but the feel of Tony's lips on his broke his resolve, shattered it, really. He had for so long wanted to feel the kids soft smooth lips pressed up against his own, learn the inside of that smart mouth and to know that the reason Tony was silent, was caused by Steve's tongue. He had dreamed of the feel of Tony's mouth but nothing compared to the feel of his lips; so soft and smooth, the taste of his tongue; like coffee and mint and something that was completely Tony.

  
Steve guided Tony to between the wall and him. There was no going back now, no stopping what had been started. In for a penny...

  
“Is this what you want Tony,” Steve growled as he pressed Tony to the wall, one hand carded through the soft thick strands of brown hair, not breaking the kiss.

  
“Yes! Oh my god yes,” Tony said in a breathless voice, lips pressed to Steve's, as if they gave him life. His pupils were wide with lust.

  
Steve needed to feel Tony, all of him. It was like a burning heat, consuming him as he placed his hands on Tony's hips, more to steady himself then anything. “We shouldn't do this,” Steve said, breaking the kiss and sucking in a lung full of air. “We can't do this, this is wrong.” But the conviction in Steve's voice vanished as Tony hoisted himself up and wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. Causing Steve's cloth covered cock to rub against Tony's. It had been the been his undoing. The linchpin had been removed and Steve's resolve to stay away from the truly intoxicating boy in front of him left him. He had thought he was fucked when Tony kissed him, but as Tony reached between them and released their cocks from the confines of their pants, Steve knew. Knew he could not deny this kid anything. The feel of velvet smooth skin in his hand as he joined Tony in the effort to jerk them off, watching as each pull and twist rendered Tony even more incoherent than he was before. To see the smart mouth kid writhe before him, knowing that it was because of him that words failed the always quippy kid. It was his downfall. Their release came hard. Harder than it had in a long time for Steve. Ropes of warm white cum shot up spreading their way up both mens shirts, mixing together. Steve's legs felt shaky as he held himself and Tony up and he thanked the gods for the wall because were it not for that, he would have collapsed on top of the kid. His breathing was ragged and heavy. Tony slid down, placing his feet on the floor, as he recovered from the orgasim. The realization of what had just happened hit Steve, full force and he stumbled back, eyes wide in horror.

“Oh my god,” Steve whispered, covering his eyes with his hand.

“Wow,” Tony breathed, stepping closer to Steve as he tucked himself back into his pants. Steve quickly followed, turning his back on Tony. As he did so, he caught the slightly hurt expression on his companion's face. He felt his heart break and sagged under the weight of the sorrow he felt and the knowledge of what he had done.

“I'm sorry Tony, this, this can't happen again. No matter how much we...we both want it.” Steve said, refusing to look back. “There is a shirt you can borrow in my wardrobe.”

  
“Don't worry about it Mr. Rogers, I have a sweatshirt.” suddenly the door opened and Steve was left alone. Mr. Rogers, Tony hadn't called him Mr. Rogers in almost 6 months.

  
Steve stood silently in his office for a long time, staring absently at the wall that had aided in breaking his resolve to stay away from Tony. His heart hurt, not because he could possibly lose his job, but because he may have just lost Tony. It felt like he had single handedly torn his heart from his chest and stomped on it. Finding out that Phil had cheating on him, didn't even hurt as much. The fact was, he no longer cared about his job, he could get a job wherever he wanted, somewhere along the line, he had fallen in love with that smart mouth boy.

**  
It was dark outside, by the time Steve left the school. His car was the only one in the parking lot, have been deserted long before. He had meant to go home, take a shower and wash away the pain the day had ended in. Instead he found himself at Tony's front door unsure how he had got there. As he turned to leave, the door opened, revealing a disheveled drunk Tony, still in his school uniform, remnants of their earlier activity splayed across his shirt and tie. Steve, hadn't seen him look like that in a while, and he knew, he had caused it.

  
“I'm sorry,” He said, stepping closer to the boy that had his heart. “I'm so sorry.” he said, choking back the tears that threatened to break free. He wanted to tell this boy he loved him, that he wanted to give this boy everything, to be everything to him, but the words got lost as Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him as hard as he could. Steve kissed back, tasting scotch, tongues battling for dominance, teeth scraping against each other, pushing every feeling he had for the boy into the kiss. Steve pulled Tony closer to him, body melting into the slightly smaller frame. This was where he wanted to be and he let Tony pull him inside, not willing to break the kiss, the kiss that meant so much to him. Told him that his feelings were shared by the boy.

**  
“Oh yeah, right there, Oh god Tony, you feel so good.” Steve panted looking up into the nearly black eyes of the man above him, as he rocked slowly, painfully slowly. Steve's legs wrapped around Tony's waist pushing him deeper, moving his hips in the hopes that Tony would speed up, but he knew Tony wouldn't. Tony loved to torture Steve, loved to bring him to the edge, just to slow down and deny Steve the release. It was his favorite game. Steve's hands were tied to the headboard, unable to stop Tony from torturing him.

  
Tony grinned as he sped up, skin slapping against skin. “What do you want Steve,” he asked, “Tell me what you want.”

  
“I want, Oh god, I want you to fuck me. Make me cum Tony.” Those words spurred Tony into action, pounding into Steve faster and faster, hitting his prostate and sending Steve over the edge without his cock being touched. Steve's cry bounced off the wall mixing with Tony's as he filled Steve. Tired and panting Tony reached up and untied Steve before collapsing on his chest.

  
Their relationship had grown in the 5 years they had been together. They loved each other more now than they ever had. Sure they had their issues, but Tony and Steve made it work. It hadn't been easy when people found out about their relationship, but as Steve had quit and Tony had graduated before they had allowed people to find out about the relationship the dirty looks and naysayers had mostly kept to themselves. Shortly after graduation, they had both picked up and moved. It was in that new town that they had allowed their relationship bloom. Steve loved Tony, more than anything in the world. Tony was still a smart mouth, flirt, but he was a good person, the kind of good Steve had known he would grow into. Was it weird that he had fallen in love with one of his students? Yes, no doubt about it. But five years later, found Tony graduated from MIT, running his family business and as far from Steve's old student as was possible to be. Was Steve sorry he had fallen for Tony? Not a chance in hell. He rolled them both to the side and snuggled Tony against him. They were right where they belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> *holds breath and prays* what you all think of the sexy time? I'm not well versed in writing it. Leave me some feed back.


End file.
